


Silk Ties

by TheFilthWithin (Flatfootmonster)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bottom Isak Valtersen, Dirty Talk, Dom Even Bech Næsheim, Dom/sub, Fluff, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Isak Valtersen, Restraints, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/TheFilthWithin
Summary: “Was ice the best you could come up wi—” he was cut short as air hissed from his lungs. The cube had reached his nipple and it began to circle the sensitive area achingly slowly. Isak was back to doubting whether it was hot or cold because the more the flesh was teased, the more his nerves seemed inflamed. “Fuck. That’s fucking cold.” And there was that whimper he’d tried to hold back. They’d only just started.Even huffed a laugh, the air he exhaled danced over the cooled skin of Isak’s chest, where water was already pooling as the ice melted. He shivered again.“It’s only an ice cube, baby.”





	Silk Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coolauntskam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolauntskam/gifts), [Alt_er_even](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_er_even/gifts).



> This is just a light BDSM dabble, but have the thing! What can I say, I have bad influences, but it looks like I've successfully written a one shot smut for Evak. Hurrah! I hope you enjoy, 
> 
> Inspiration came from [this incredible piece](https://www.instagram.com/p/BmkCfuFFx8Y/?taken-by=flabbergastedboatwoman) by [flabbergastedboatwoman](https://www.instagram.com/flabbergastedboatwoman/)
> 
> I have been switching from 1st to 3rd person and present to past tense the last few days so sorry for any mistakes, my beautiful beta [Lady Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkness/pseuds/Lady_Darkness) had a lot of work on her hands <3

It had taken so long for Isak to convince Even. So fucking long. He knew it was inside of him, and, more importantly, Isak trusted him with his life. Even just had to know that, and trust in himself.

He’d finally been persuaded. Perhaps persuaded was the wrong word, Isak  _ knew  _ he found the idea hot. Whenever he’d bring up the subject he could see the reactions clearly: from his eyes darkening to the way he would clear his throat, and finally his cock hardening. 

Isak knew the words he would hear would be a variation of  _ I don’t want to hurt you,  _ at which point Isak would usually sigh and roll his eyes and move on to something more vanilla. But this time, Isak had started with a different angle.

“You know what a safe word is?”

“Of course I fucking do.”

“So...”

“So?”

“Well, would you ignore it if we had one?”

“You know I wouldn’t.”

“So there’s no reason we can’t, unless you don’t trust me to know when I’ve had enough?”

Even had sighed, dropping his head back onto the pillow to look at the ceiling. But Isak could see him thinking about it. “I trust you.” he’d said finally.

Isak had paused, waiting for the  _ but  _ to come, but it hadn’t. “Can we try then?”

They’d been laying side by side in bed, and he’d turned on his side to smile at Isak, there was still hesitancy present but it looked like he was allowing himself to contemplate the realities of the proposal. “We can.” Then seriousness settled on his face. “But I’m not doing the throat thing.”

Isak tsked him, but he couldn’t help but grin at Even opening to the idea. “You already did the throat thing.”

“Yeah but not like that—”

Isak cut him off; twining his fingers in the hair at Even’s nape he brought their mouths together. “I’ll take what I can get,” he’d panted, once their lips parted for a moment. And he would—besides, it was one step at a time, who knew what he might convince Even to try once they got into it?

That had been followed by some incredible, loving— _ and vanilla _ —sex. After that, Isak had pulled out his phone to indulge Even in the various items that he’d already researched,  _ thoroughly _ , and thought might be fun. 

At first, Even had laughed at Isak’s eagerness, but he was quickly as engrossed in scrolling through products as Isak was, pointing out pros and cons and reading reviews, and, as ever, comparing prices before arguing what the best deal was. It became practical very quickly. 

And that’s how Isak had ended up here. He shivered as cool air moved over his bare skin, but there was no way he could cover himself. His wrists were bound together and tied to the bed frame above his head, perhaps a little too firmly. Had Even needed to make him  _ that  _ secure? It wasn’t like he was going to try and escape. But Even had approached this whole topic matter of factly, it wasn’t surprising that he was taking it seriously. 

But where had he gone? Isak couldn’t see because, naturally, he’d suggested they try a blindfold. As this was their maiden voyage into BDSM they decided to start light: restraints, light sensory deprivation, and some sensation play. But Even had wanted the  _ tools _ to be a surprise. So here Isak waited. 

He sighed impatiently, and—as if Even had already started testing his boundaries—he heard footsteps enter the room and there was a low laugh. “Are you tired of being tied up already? Sometimes you have to wait, Isak.” he said teasingly.

Under the blindfold, Isak was frowning. He was beginning to think Even was enjoying the control a little too much. Well, that was exactly what he’d wanted, right? 

“Yeah, well, the window’s open. It’s chilly.”

“ _ It’s chilly? _ ” he repeated amused as he approached the bed. Isak swallowed and his cock twitched; it was the anticipation of not knowing what Even would do, but being secure that he wouldn’t do anything Isak didn’t like, that turned him on so fast. Despite his own self doubt, Even read Isak unlike anyone else could—in or out of the bedroom... or the car, or wherever they decided to fuck.

“Yes, it’s  _ chilly.” _ he repeated, a touch of heat in his words. 

Even tutted at him. “You know, that attitude isn’t going to help you here.” And with that, something that either burnt cold or hot landed on his stomach. Isak hissed at the contact, but held still. “Good. See? You can behave.” he snickered. 

Isak clenched his jaw, trying not to whimper at the sensation—which he could tell was cold now the shock had faded—as it began to move up his body, pushed by Even’s finger he imagined. It was an ice cube, it had to be.

“Was ice the best you could come up wi—” he was cut short as air hissed from his lungs. The cube had reached his nipple and it began to circle the sensitive area achingly slowly. Isak was back to doubting whether it was hot or cold because the more the flesh was teased, the more his nerves seemed inflamed. “ _ Fuck _ . That’s fucking cold.” And there was that whimper he’d tried to hold back. They’d only just started.

Even huffed a laugh, the air he exhaled danced over the cooled skin of Isak’s chest, where water was already pooling as the ice melted. He shivered again. 

“It’s only an ice cube,  _ baby _ .” With the words, it made its way across his chest to make sure the other nipple was as pebbled as the first. Isak’s fingernails bit into the soft of his palms as he groaned in retaliation to what was being done to him, oblivious to how hard he was already. 

He took a sharp inhale as that sensation travelled up to his neck, streaks of freezing water trickling over his shoulders to drip onto the sheets under him before it was dragged in a straight line down his stomach. It was as if the cube was where all the nerves in his body centred, and it was heading towards flesh that already throbbed. 

Isak couldn’t breath and then the air was rushing out of him all at once as the sensation reached his groin. “Fuck, Even.” He couldn’t help the way his knees locked together, trying to deny Even access to the most vulnerable parts of him—whilst he wielded that overwhelming sensation in any case.

“I knew we should have brought the spreader bar.” Even mused. “Do I need to tell you to open your thighs?”

Isak bit his lip, the calm but firm tone that Even used just short circuited his brain. He wanted to back talk but there was nothing he could think of to retort with, so, with a small and pathetic moan, he widened his thighs. 

As soon as he'd complied, the ice made a quick trail to his hip bone, slowly drawing a line following the seam where the top of Isaks thigh met his body. Every muscle tensed, anticipating what Even would do next. 

The tension broke as Isak exhaled another whimper; the ice was being dragged slowly along his perineum, melt water running over his heated flesh, trickling down the crease in his ass. Goosebumps raced along his skin and all Isak could think about was the extreme difference between the temperature of the ice and how hot it was making him. 

Even repeated the journey several times, pointedly ignoring Isak’s cock, now laying heavy and leaking along his abdomen. 

“Are you a mute, Isak? You don't have much to say?” Even asked, his voice too smooth. Isak knew he was smiling, despite the fact he couldn't see him. 

The ice was slid to his belly button and whatever hadn't yet turned to fluid was left there, melting slowly and seeming to burn a hole through Isak. Every single part of his skin the cube had touched was throbbing and he realised he was out of breath. 

“You know I'll get you back.” It was all he could pull together and Isak knew it wasn't a smart statement in his current predicament. But… well fuck. He was never very careful with his mouth. 

Even snickered, shifting to do something that Isak couldn't see. “You're such a brat. I think I'll have to keep going until you can no longer talk. Hm?”

“Good luck.” And he couldn't help but smirk, he wanted Even to do his worst. Or best. 

Tsking, the weight shifted over Isak. What was he doing? “In that case, you aren't allowed to come until I say you can. And you'll need to beg. Are we clear?” 

Isak licked his lips. That hadn't been a part of the deal. I mean, sure he could hold off, but was the begging really necessary. “What? Even—”

“I thought you wanted me in charge?” 

Isak rolled his eyes, despite it being for the benefit of the blindfold alone. “ _ Fine.”  _

_ “ _ Good,” Even said warmly. 

Isak shifted his wrists and opened his mouth about to go on about how Even shouldn't be so damn cocky (the sensation of the ice was fading and he was getting braver), but whatever words he intended to say died in his throat. 

Even’s mouth was on his cock, but it was the contrast between the heat of his tongue and lips and the freezing cold of ice that was also somehow held in his mouth that made Isak jerk in his restraints, gasping for breath. Somehow the ice had been crushed, and it began to leak over Isak as Even worked his mouth up and down his shaft. 

The sensation was incredible, and Isak knew he was cursing—one foul word after the other leaving his lips. His hips bucked up into Even’s mouth when the warmth began to win out against the cool, Isak knew this would make him come so easily. The way Even usually caressed him with his tongue, curling around his dick as he let Isak sink to the back of his throat. Just the thought of it made his gut tighten in apprehension of the release. Being helpless only made him rush to the edge faster…

And then Even’s mouth was gone. Isak’s chest rose and fell heavily and he felt dizzy. Fuck, he'd been so close.

“I said,” Even’s voice was firm, Isak didn't think he was smiling now, “You're not gonna come until I say so, Isak.”  

And he wished he could control himself but the reprimand forced a needy moan from him, his body rolling and in need of contact. Suddenly the idea of begging didn't seem so ridiculous. 

“ _ OK _ ,” he whimpered impatiently. The sheets beneath his ass were damp from the ice but he didn't care about that, or the chill anymore. He just craved touch, Even’s skin on his. Not knowing when or where or  _ how  _ he would be stimulated kept him on edge, cock jumping at every movement he felt around him and his heart pounding in his ears. 

Fingers landed on his nipples again and Isak pushed his head back into the pillow. Even knew he was sensitive there. Where the ice had ignored the hardened peaks, Even’s fingers caressed and tweaked, sending lightning bolts of pleasure down his stomach, right to his dick. Isak writhed against thin air, god he needed friction so fucking bad. How was he going to last?

“You're doing so well, baby.” And the soft praise was genuine, Isak couldn't help but preen under the words. But his mouth had a mind of his own. 

“Just fuck me already,” he demanded between gasps. Even simply let out a low laugh. He was enjoying this.

Fingers left his nipples and then nails were dragged slowly down his stomach, hard enough to make him wince. Somehow Isak didn't think his request was going to be acknowledged. 

“Not yet,” Even replied, his nails were scrapping over Isaks hips before making slow patterns down his thighs, and edging back up, circling the sides of his ass cheeks that could be reached. Isak was able to keep from complaining at the gentle gouging by biting into his lower lip. He realised he was fighting the reactions that his body wanted to display. But Even knew it too. 

Isak couldn't do anything for the sharp hiss that shot from his lungs as Even’s hands landed flat on his skin only to grip a palmful of ass, squeezing the flesh so firm it was painful. 

“ _ Fuck, Even _ .” Isak’s voice was as desperate as he felt. The grip relented and Isak drew a hasty breath before the palms were running over his thighs, pushing them apart and gripping the tender inner muscle just as roughly as his ass had been grabbed. 

When Even relented this time, Isak’s thighs sagged, his muscles throughout his body shaking in anticipation as to what sensation would come next. The bindings around his wrists even felt good now; the pleasure and discomfort rolling together into one mind blowing experience. And all he could do was breathe, lips parted and trembling. 

“You look so fucking hot like this.” And there was something added to the firmness in Even’s tone, Isak could hear how aroused he was despite his cool behaviour. The revelation made him mewl embarrassingly. Isak’s brain was treacherous and all he could think about was the way Even would feel inside him, when he finally fucked him. He wished he had a hand free simply so he could grab his own dick to stop his pleasure mounting too high. It was then that he realised he was gonna comply with Even’s command. 

“ _ Please _ .” Isak was surprised to hear himself speak. And judging by the pause in Even’s response, so was he. 

“Please, what?” he asked softly, voice hovering somewhere above Isak and even that was provocative. 

“Fucking touch me,  _ please.”  _ Before the words were out, fingers traced his lower lip. Isak opened his mouth on instinct and two fingers pushed past his lips, twisting and then pulling slowly out. Even’s breathing was heavier now and Isak would gloat if he wasn't such a fucking mess. The fingers pushed back into his mouth, saliva wetting lips and chin, just as Even’s palm wrapped around Isak’s cock. 

Isak sucked harder on the fingers as he whimpered, the hand working him was thorough in the way it moved but much too slow to bring him to release, not that he'd been given permission yet. This was more teasing and it was fucking addictive. Isak stroked against the fingers in his mouth with his tongue, imagining it was Even’s cock, hoping he could at least provoke back in the small way he could. The heavy breath that was released above him hinted at his goal being accomplished. He wasn't even cocky by this point, just damn pleased that he could persuade Even in someway; beg with his body and that it might be accepted.

The fingers pulled roughly from his mouth and the hand on his dick was gone, and all Isak could do was groan before he was rolled onto his stomach. 

Even straddled his thighs and it was only at this point that Isak knew he was naked, his cock was heavy as it rested on his ass. Arching his back, Isak tried in vain to move back against him but he was trapped beneath Even’s weight. And there was that soft laugh again. 

“You have to be patient, Isak. I already told you that.” 

Fingernails were raking down his back and Isak was shaking again. 

“I need you.” It was a pathetic plea and it was half muffled by the cotton beneath his face, but Even heard all the same. 

“You'll have me, soon.” Even’s weight shifted down the bed, pushing Isak’s legs apart so he could kneel between them just as fingernails ran over Isak’s ass. “You can have all of me. You always take me so well.” 

He’d never heard Even speak like this before and he was pretty sure the words alone could bring him to orgasm. The praise had him sobbing desperately into the mattress. There were no words to express how much he wanted Even right now. His body, his cock, his kisses, his attention.

The palms flattened against his skin and his ass cheeks were pushed apart a heartbeat before the heat of Even’s mouth landed on him. 

“Even, please d— _ fuck.”  _ It was too much, Isak wanted him to stop because he knew how easily he could be undone by Even’s mouth. But it was too good, too good to say no. The flat of his tongue ran over his skin, it pushed into his body, it teased and twisted and Isak was a fucking sweaty, mindless, mess. Even’s grip was a perfect balance of pain against the pleasure that was inflicted onto Isak, somehow Even knew that pinch of flesh would ground him enough not to come too quick. But Isak was still dangerously close. 

“ _ I'm gonna come _ .” It was a wail but Isak gave no fucks by this point. And just like that, Even moved back. 

“You're so well behaved.” Isak knew there was a smirk there. He did. He would get him back later, but right now Even could say what he liked as long as he just fucked him. 

Isak groaned as he felt Even’s hand lean on the mattress near his head. He heard a click and then something was chucked onto the bed: lube. 

Gentle fingers landed on the wet skin Even’s mouth had just teased, stroking and circling before one finger slid easily inside of him. Isak gasped and he pushed his ass as far into the air as he could, eager to feel the sensation of being taken over by Even. He wanted all of him and now, he wanted to feel that ache and stretch. 

He thought there might be more resistance, more soft laughter and teasing but all he heard was a low  _ fuck  _ rasped above his head before a second finger pushed its way inside of Isak. His hand still moved slowly, dictating the rhythm. 

“You always feel so fucking perfect.” And Even couldn't hide the lust in his voice anymore. Isak wasn't sure how many fingers were inside him now, he just knew he needed more. 

“ _ Fuckme—please—Even _ .” Each word barely there and all broken by sharp gasps. With a gentle twist, Even pulled his hand back and Isak hardly had time to pull in a shaky breath before he felt the hard press of Even’s cock against him. 

Isak’s fingers grasped at his own wrists as his back arched eagerly, despite the lazy way Even drew himself back and forth, the motion made fluid by the lube. It was a cruel tease and Isak couldn't help the desperate sob that broke from his chest. There were no more words left. 

But Even could never be that cruel, he knew just how wrecked Isak was and his hips rolled slowly, angling perfectly to nudge against Isak, push against him and Isak pushed right back. And then he gasped for air as Even breached him, edging slowly, unstoppably into Isak. 

A steady hand tilted his hips and Even rolled against him again. Words came back to Isak but they were ones he doesn't need to think about:  _ fuck _ and  _ Even _ . Repeated, again and again, until his throat was sore, but finally punctuated by a deep, long moan that was ripped from the bottom of his lungs as Even thrusted into him forcefully enough to bring their bodies flush. 

And then it was rapid and frenzied. Even’s chest pressed to his back, warm breath was exhaled against Isak’s neck. And that's when he realised how much he missed the tender contact, how much he needed Even’s reassurance. Lips were on his neck as his thigh was pushed higher still, somehow they were on their sides and Isak was being guided up and down Even’s cock by steady hands. The slap of damp skin echoed through the room with every thrust. It was everything he needed and wanted, it was too much and not enough. 

Then his leg was draped back over Even’s knee, and that free hand drifted up Isak’s stomach, all while Even powered unrelentingly into him. Each movement pushed a defeated whimper from Isak. He was too spaced out to pre-empt Even, or simply notice how close he was to losing it. He'd mostly forgotten about his cock, when it was trapped and leaking between him and the sheets. Now it slapped at his stomach every time Even fucked into him, precum dripping from him. 

But all of that came back to him when he felt Even’s hand closing around his throat, thumb and fingers putting pressure on either side and just under his jaw. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Even’s voice was hoarse but on top of the way he was claiming Isak, and the control he had with his hand wrapped around Isak’s throat, it was all a sensory overload; now there would be no halting the inevitable. This was  _ exactly  _ what he wanted. He was going to come. 

“I'm gonna come.” His voice was louder than Isak intended, a warning because he was desperate and there was no controlling it. He needed permission so badly, apparently the whole building needed to fucking know. 

“Wait, baby, wait.” Even’s voice was just as urgent and his movements became a blur. Something pulled at the restraints and suddenly Isak’s hands were free. Even’s body moved back and they contort somehow, Isak’s leg swinging around, and then he was suddenly on his back with Even on his chest. His cock didn't even leave Isak’s body, how the fuck did he do that?

Lastly, a hand gently pushed back the material covering Isak’s eyes and then he was blinking. It was dark, and he didn’t need to adjust, Even’s face filled his vision. Surprisingly, he looked as fucked up as Isak felt. 

“I needed to kiss you,” he said before he did just that, lips and tongue dominating Isak’s mouth just as well as every other word and action that evening. 

And Isak sighed into the hungry kiss, his hands running free over clammy skin and muscles that began to flex as Even continued to fuck him. Isak’s legs wrap around him, pulling up into the thrusts, meeting Even and chasing the pleasure—blow for blow. He needed to come. He needed permission.

“Can I?” Isak’s words are a croak.

Even nodded eagerly. “You can.” And he was breathless, too. His hand moved to slide between them but Isak shook his head. He didn’t need to be touched and Even understood.

Instead, his hands pushed Isak’s into the mattress and his lips kissed and sucked at any skin he could find. 

Isak’s fingers tightened around Even’s hands as the thrusts fell harder, thorough, deeper… And then he couldn't breathe and everything was pulled taut. So tight he couldn’t even think. Everything went white. 

_ “Fuck, I love you.”  _

It all snapped on those grunted words; Isak broke apart as he shuddered and shook beneath Even and he came, heat painting both their stomachs. Every element of his body clung to Even as he stuttered a final thrust home, collapsing forward onto Isak as he came hard, and calling out for him despite the fact Isak was a useless mess spread out beneath Even. 

All Isak could do was breathe. He couldn’t even feel his body, his mind drifting somewhere blissful. It was a thumb stroking over his eyebrow and down his cheek that roused a lazy and intelligible murmur from him. 

“You OK?” Even asked, his voice silk next to Isak’s ear. 

Isak nodded in response. A tender kiss at the corner of his mouth allowed a gust of air to escape him and, he's no less physically useless, but his brain has begun to engage. 

“That was,” he mumbled, half losing his very short trail of thought on the cloud of euphoria he was drifting on. “Nice,” he finished, a yawn forcing his jaws wide. 

Even chuckled as he shifted around, to look down at Isak. “Nice?” 

Isak rolled his eyes. “I can barely talk, Even.” 

“I know.” He looked proud of himself.  _ Too _ proud. Isak decided that he really had to pay him back. But right now all he could do with the energy remaining was narrow his eyes. “I'm sure you'll get me back.” Even said for him, the smugness melting quickly in a gaze drenched with adoration as he studied Isak’s flushed and sweaty face. He felt like he should look bedraggled and far from sexy, but that was not what Even’s eyes said. 

“You know me so well.” And Isak was surprised by the smirk he mustered. Somehow he managed to bring Even down onto him, enveloping him in his arms. Fuck the mess. He wanted to stay just like this and sleep.

“You can't sleep yet, I have to clean you up.” Even nuzzled at Isak’s neck, kissing under his ear in that way that would always spread goose-bumps all over his body. 

“It can wait.” 

“No this was your idea. Aftercare is important, Isak.” He pulled back to give Isak a serious look. There isn’t much that makes Even so serious, so Isak decided to relent. It was his idea and Even had followed through on his part, he should be allowed to fulfil. Besides, it wasn’t like Isak has to do anything. 

“OK,” he sighed, but as Even shifted to slip away, Isak tightened his grip. “But just one thing.”

Even hummed at him, casting down a quizzical look as he combed damp, stray hair back from Isak’s forehead. “What's that?” 

“I love you, too.”

Even quirked his eyebrows and grinned, but the delight in his eyes never faded whenever he heard those words from Isak. This was no exception.

“I know.” he snorted. 

Isak pulled enough strength from stubbornness alone to slap at Even’s arm. 

“Clean me up.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, suggestions... always welcome <3


End file.
